


Natures Flame

by KinderWrath



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinderWrath/pseuds/KinderWrath
Summary: With Nissa in trouble Chandra risks herself hoping she will still get the chance to finally tell her how she feels.





	1. Chapter 1

The battle The Gatewatch endured was more exhausting then Chandra had expected. As she looked in the mirror in Nissa's small bathroom she finally saw how destroyed she looked and understood the worry she had seen in Nissa's eyes. She remembered hearing screaming and knowing it was her own voice. There were points where she didn't know if it was from rage or pain. But it was when Nissa had fallen from the effort to control the leyline that Chandra had felt so helpless and afraid. Since the day they met Chandra had a deep desire to protect and care for Nissa. She was her best friend and closest confidant. She had been in love with Nissa from almost day one. There was just something captivating about the slender elf that made her feel completely at peace whenever she was with her. She had never gotten up the courage to tell Nissa how she felt. Nor did she know if Nissa was even interested in women. She had never seen her in a romantic relationship with anyone. Not that Chandra had a list of names herself. In fact she had no names. She had never been with anyone. She had projected a show of confidence and expertise in that department that was a front to hide her insecurities and self doubt. She had held Nissa so close after she collapsed desperate to protect her from the battle and selfishly because if anything happened she wanted to feel the elf in her arms at least one time before Nissa was gone from this world.

Gideon had offered to make sure Nissa would be safe while she fell back for cover. But Chandra would be damned if she would leave her side now. He came running back to the others, as the crowd of creatures pressed closer.

"I'll watch over her until she wakes up. You two planeswalk back to safety." He said.

Chandra, hands ablaze. "Not gonna happen. We're all walking out of here together, or..." Her bravado faded with her trailing words.

"Or not at all," Jace supplied. "Together or not at all?"

Chandra gave him a look that answered his question with finality.

Liliana had showed up just at the right time then to help, but just as they were about to shift planes Chandra had caught a unlucky energy ball to her back. She had seen the abomination in its death throes trying to get one last shot in at The Gatewatch. She had encircled Nissa the best she could to protect her but took the brunt of the blow to her back and shoulder as they shifted plains. With a resounding grunt she remembered hitting the ground sprawled on her back on the other side. She as still holding Nissa in her arms and thought 'Worth. It.' the pain ripped through her then and everything seemed to go dark around the edges. She heard Nissa's voice as the elf yelled "She did what!" "She was protecting you" Jace explained his hands in the air as a gesture of peace. Then softer and so very close to her ear that Chandra could feel the heat of her breath. "I swear to Gaea if you don't wake up 'Spark' I will kick your chain mail ass" She could hear the small smile in the animists voice, but also felt something hot and wet on her face as Nissa pressed her forehead to hers. Nissa was crying, she tried to say something back but the darkness claimed her then.

When I woke up I had been sleeping in Nissa's small bed in the tree house she had created to live in while The Gatewatch had planned and trained. I could see Nissa across the room her eyes closed in meditation. She was ok and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Quietly I crossed the room not wanting to disturb Nissa. I new the place well and had no trouble finding the bathroom to asses the extent of the damage. I was stiff and sore and I could see the bruise across my shoulder under my tank top. The pain was bad enough I almost couldn't move my arm. I decided I should try to check out the whole area and clumsily tried to take my tank top off over my head. I grumbled and let out a small quite embarrassing squeak of pain. I heard a crash and footsteps, just as I turned around I saw a very concerned Nissa in the doorway. "You gave me a heart attack Spark! I'm glad your up, but what are you doing?" She said as she walked closer. "I was just trying to survey the damage, but I'm a little creaky at the moment. I can't get my shirt off to look." I said. "Here let me" Nissa said as she came in closer behind me, and started to untuck my shirt from my leggings." I was suddenly flushed and embarrassed, I could feel the pink spreading across my face and to the tips of my ears. "Nis, I... it's o, ok ah, I can look at it later, no worries" Nissa gently turned me so that I was facing her. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of the both of us in profile in the mirror. I looked like complete garbage. My red hair was snarled and coming lose from the braid over my shoulder. There were fresh scratches across the right side of my nose and a purple green bruise on my chin. Nissa looked beautiful as always, her slender pointed ears held a perfect circlet of wild flowers. Her haunting green on green eyes always seemed to dance with energy. And her dark hair made her pale skin look almost luminescent. Today she did look tired though, like a large weight had been pressing down on her. Her normally perfect braid even looked a bit mussed although not nearly as much as mine...wait a minute I don't braid my hair I thought as my mind wandered. I was suddenly brought back to reality when Nissa softly said my name. "Chandra?" It startled me a bit, I was so used to her calling me by the nickname she had given me 'Spark'. "Maybe you should lie back down? Where did you go just now?" Nissa asked "You looked like you were in a different world just now." "No, no I'm ok just a little foggy is all." I replied with a too obvious fake laugh. Nissa smiled and then reached to finish untucking my tank top. When her hand met my waist again it was like someone had fired the blush cannons and I felt my self trembling a tiny bit under her touch. I silently prayed to the fates that Nissa couldn't feel it. "Spark? Are you embarrassed to let me see you with your shirt off? Your shaking." Well screw you too fates, you couldn't let me have this one? I mentally chided them. "I, I, jussst..." I attempted to stammer a response. "You do know I have seen you completely naked before, right?" Nissa asked. Oh for the love of ale... I had thought I had blocked that night out and more over I didn't realize Nissa had caught the show. Liliana and I had been matching each other stein for stein one night and when I was good and blurry she dared me to take a naked dip in the stream by camp. I didn't take into account how much better at drinking the century old necromancer would be. It turned out that Liliana had not only wanted to see me naked that night but other plans for me as well. I couldn't turn down a dare, my ego is unstoppable sometimes. She had kissed me as we stood in the water. It felt exciting and nice at first I almost gave in to it, but my head cleared a bit and I pulled away. In my heart she wasn't who I wanted to be with. Liliana had guessed it, I hadn't planned on telling her. But she understood and with a wink she mimed locking her lips and throwing away the key. She had never brought it up again.

"You saw that!?" "Spark" Nissa replied. "Like all of it?" "Spark" Nissa tried again. "Just me naked? Did you...?" "Chandra!" Nissa raised her voice and grabbed my wildly gesturing hand in hers. I abruptly stopped my runaway mouth and tried to meet her eyes with mine. "I was coming back from meditating just over the hill by the stream. It wasn't like I was stalking you or anything. I saw you and Liliana as you came up from under the water. The sound caught my attention. I saw you kiss and was going to leave to give you two privacy... but you rather quickly headed for shore. You were standing in the moon light, and it was a full moon that night so it was kinda hard to miss." Nissa explained. Then it was Nissa's turn to look a little embarrassed. "I, uh didn't mean to stare or anything, but yes I have seen you naked". Knowing that Nis had seen me naked and worse maybe had seen me kiss Liliana my voice got very quiet. "Ok, I ok" I said. I turned my back to her and she finished untucking my tank top. My skin felt like fire where her hands brushed my back as she the fabric up over my head and gingerly over my bruised shoulder. I reflexively covered my chest with my arms and gave a small yelp in pain when I moved my bad arm to quickly. "Chandra, breath ok?" I sucked in a shaky breath and let my arms fall to my sides. Nissa ran her fingers lightly over the battered part of my back and shoulder. I was so lost in the sensation I almost didn't hear her start talking again. "I, this is a little worse then I thought. I couldn't really see when you were out. I didn't want you to wake up half naked, but I could only see so much with your shirt in the way." Nissa explained. I could feel her slender fingers as they ran the length of my shoulder again. Was it my imagination or did it seem like Nis was trying to keep her hands on me as long as possible? When she touched where my shoulder met my arm I couldn't ignore the pain. "Ow damn it!" I cursed. Nissa froze. "Nis no, not at you. It is just really tender there. Sorry" I apologized. "Spark, it's ok. But I think it's out of the socket. I'm not strong enough to put it back. I'm going to have to get Gideon." She said. I reached for my shirt, I sure as hell didn't need Gideon seeing me topless. She put her hand over mine to stop me."But Nis I, I..." I said as I tried to find a gesture to explain my hesitation. "Hold on just a sec, I have something that will work" She said as she left the room. She came back in holding a deep green, very silky robe. I recognized it immediately. I had seen her in it a few times after bathing in the stream, her hair still damp. I had always wondered if it felt as soft as it looked. She placed it over my shoulders and I easily slid my injured arm in the flowing sleeve as she tied the front closed. "I'm not sure how easy it will be to get your shirt on or off after Gideon puts your shoulder right. This will make your injury easier to tend too." She said. Nissa's eyes met mine. "Thank you" I said. "It looks nice on you, fitting." She smiled and then was gone to get Gideon's help. What was that supposed to mean? I thought and then I shifted my weight and felt the fabric move against my skin. It felt amazing, like wearing water. But the best part was how Nissa's smell enveloped me. It was like fresh wild flowers and that smell right after a spring rain all mixed together. It made me a little light headed and flush, I actually had to use my good arm to steady myself.

Gideon's voice shook me out of my daydream. "Chan? You ok there?" He asked "Ya, ya. Just in a bit of pain here Gids." I grimaced with my response. "Well Nissa said it looked dislocated. Turn around and let me take a look." I did as Gideon instructed and loosened the tie on the robe so the fabric slid down my shoulders while keeping my modestly intact. Gideon let out a low whistle. "Ya, that's a bad one. I'm not going to lie kid, this is really going to hurt. You may be out of commission for awhile." I wanted to protest or complain, but I stopped myself. It didn't matter, I would do this a hundred thousand times if it meant I had protected Nissa. So I just nodded yes. "Well let's get to it then" Gideon said as he walked out of the bathroom and into Nissa's small sitting room. Nissa helped me get the robe back over my shoulders and grabbed my hand in hers. Her eyes met mine again and I could see the worry there. "It's going to be ok" she said softly. All I could do was nod, I was afraid I would start to cry if I did anything else. We followed Gideon out, but she didn't let go of my hand. If anything she held it tighter. "Ok sit down here." He said as he gestured to a chair that looked like it had grown up from Nissa's vine woven floor. "So Chan your a little to strong for me to do this and hold you down. Nissa, if you wouldn't mind?" He asked looking expectantly at her. Nissa smiled sheepishly and two green vines from the chair wrapped over my thighs holding me in place. "Well I'm sure that comes in handy with unruly guests, doesn't it?" Nissa smiled at my sarcasm and I relaxed my arm the best I could. Nissa's eyes never left mine, neither did her hand. "Ok on the count of three. One, two, three." Then there was a audible pop and white hot pain flooded over me. I didn't make a sound, I couldn't. I saw the tears that filled Nissa's eyes as she mouthed the words "I'm sorry." I didn't want her to know how much pain I was in. "Ok good, it looks like it went back in place perfectly. Ice, rest and try not to move it too much. That will help with the swelling. Nissa, she is going to need someone with her for at least the first few days. I trust I can count on you?" He asked. "Absolutely Gideon, I wouldn't have it any other way." She answered him keeping her eyes on mine. "Ok I will check back in soon. You did good Kid and I don't just mean this." And with that he was gone. The vines around my thighs loosened and wove back into the chair. Nissa helped me up and back to the alcove where her small bed was.


	2. Chapter 2

She sat facing me, both of us cross legged on her bed. "Spark? Are you ok?" She asked "I am, I mean I will be" I said and she let out a shaky breath. She was still holding my hand. "Nis, why did you say you were sorry?" I asked. "I know that if it wasn't for me.. if you hadn't shielded me..." she said. "Do you, do feel guilty for what happened? Is that why you're helping me? Is that why you're being so nice?" I started to ramble, unsure if I was hurt or angry or disappointed. Just then Nissa cut me off by placing one of he elegant fingers across my lips to silence me. "No, you saved my life Chandra. I'm not doing this out of a sense of obligation. I'm doing this because I'm in love with you." She finished and leaned in kissing me softly on the lips.

At first I was taken so of guard I didn't move. Nissa started to pull away embarrassment and disappointment in her green eyes. But I leaned in and caught the back of her neck with my good hand pulling her closer to me, deepening the kiss. I sucked her lower lip into my mouth and she responded with a small gasp. I felt the heat rippling through my body and I really didn't want to go 'full flame' and ruin Nissa's bed. I had no idea how that would work, I had never been this far with anyone. I pulled back panting and rested my forehead on hers smiling at my inexperience. Besides the one kiss with Liliana, I had only once kissed a boy I grew up with when I was 10, it hadn't felt like anything to me. Unlike now where I felt like I was going to burst into flames at any second. "Nis, I uh don't really know what I'm doing here" I said. "You could have fooled me." She responded leaning in to kiss me again. Nissa ran her tongue lightly across my lower lip and mine parted on instinct. Our tongues dance for a few moments until I pulled back to explain what I meant. "I have never done this with anyone." I said gesturing between us. Nissa looked confused so I went on. "What I mean is I have been all talk for years. Besides the kiss with Liliana and a quick peck from one of my juvenile delinquent guy friends when I was 10... This is the furthest I have ever been with someone." I rushed the last part hoping saying it faster would make it less embarrassing. Nissa smiled ruefully. "Do you think I have several notches in my headboard? Or a long list of past lovers?" She let out a tinkling laugh. "No, I uh, I guess I don't know what I thought." I replied. "Two." Nissa said as if I had asked her the question. "Oh" was the only and smartest thing I could think to say. "I was very much in love once, her name was Amaliee. I was almost 16 and she was nearly 17." Nissa had a very far off look in her eyes that seem horribly sad. I felt like I had walked in on some private moment when she spoke again. "She made me feel happy, loved and whole. She was as you would say, very 'experienced' in that department. We were very happy for almost a year. I don't know how much you know about the Joraga, but when we are born we are matched with a mate. Someone who is our magical, physical and mental compliment. When we are at our 17th birth year there is a bonding ceremony and we are expected to have children to keep our race and ways from dying out" I was glued to Nissa's every word. I had no idea this was part of who she was. She didn't talk about family, or home very often and I was starting to understand why. "As Amaliee's 17th birth year grew closer and I knew we would have to part ways. I knew this would be how our relationship would end from the start, but the pain ripped my heart in two. I couldn't even go to her bonding ceremony. I wanted to remember 'us' not the way it ended. It wasn't that long before I had my own ceremony." I interrupted her "Nissa you were married!?" I said sounding a little more shocked then I meant to be. I couldn't help it I was fascinated and felt honored that she was telling me something so private. She just smiled when she saw my embarrassment and went on. "Yes I guess that would be what humans consider 'married'. His name was Oisin. He was all I could have asked for. Loving, gentle... But he knew how I felt. We tried to have children many times.." I of course quirked my eyebrow at this but she continued. "I don't know if it was my body telling me what my heart felt or if I was was just unable, but we never got to find out. He was killed in a battle trying to save our home. After that I guess I walked away from that part of me and joined the fight." She finished.

I really wasn't sure what to say, so I let honesty take over. "Thank you for letting me know that part of you" Her eyes met mine and the weight of her past seemed to lift from her. I ran my thumb across her cheek, wiping away a tear she hadn't realized had been there. She melted into my hand. "When I saw you that night, with Liliana so many feelings came flooding back and at first I was so angry.." "Nis, it wasn't my idea. I don't feel that for her." I said feeling badly. "It's, that's not what I meant. I quickly realized it wasn't anger I was feeling, but jealousy." She paused for a moment. "I, I badly wanted that to be me, and when I saw you in the moonlight I couldn't look away..." "Hey! You said..." She cut me off her hands up in a placating gesture. " Ok you got me, I was staring." Now it was her turn to blush. Que the aforementioned cannons. "You looked so beautiful, the way the water shown on your skin. The curve of your... well everything." She said her eyes growing lustful. I sucked in a breath and had to close my eyes to steady myself and not ignite. When I opened them again she was studying my face. "Chandra, from the first day I met you I knew there was something there, something I felt for you. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I knew I needed you in my life. The warmth and brightness you bring" "Please no fire puns ok?" She laughed that tinkling laugh again, the one that could only be hers. "I more mean your like a beacon that means 'home' to me. I didn't know if you were attracted to women until that night. But I knew even if we were only meant to be friends, you warmed my heart." She ran little circles on the back of my hand as she finished. How did she do that? I hadn't even realized she had my hand, it felt so natural, like it was always supposed to be there. I built my resolve for what I was about to say. "I felt the connection when we first met too." I started "I have always found women beautiful. You are by far the most beautiful I have ever seen. So eloquent, but without effort. Everything seems to be pull towards you. But when we met the pull I felt towards you was so powerful and intense. I actually tried to distance myself from you so I wouldn't become a permanent fireball. But that changed the first time you touched me." Nissa looked at me confused. "It wasn't some special event or battle or anything. You reached past me to grab your glass of water and your hand brushed mine. I felt something I never had before. Calm, peace. That if you were there things would be ok. It felt home to me too." I took a breath, wanting to say the next part right. "When you fell, I didn't even think about anything but I needed to keep you safe. And selfishly that if you were going to be taken from me I need to feel you in my arms even if it was the first and last time it would ever happen. I'm in love with you too Nissa." I waited for her reaction, hoping my mouth had not just royally screwed everything up. She didn't say anything. She just moved closer until her petite elf body was in my lap. Careful of my battered shoulder she wrapped her arms around me. "It will never be the last time..." She tilted her head and kiss me with so much emotion it made my head swim.


	3. Chapter 3

Once we stopped to breathe, we sat quietly letting all that had been said wash over us. Annoyingly my shoulder began to ache and she could see my pain. "Spark, I'm going to get you some ice for that." She said untangling herself from me. I wanted to protest, but it was really starting to hurt. She came back from her make shift kitchen moments later with some ice wrapped in a smooth green cloth. Was every piece of fabric here made of the same unbelievable stuff as her robe? I looked around the room as my eyes fell on the sheets beneath her bed roll. My heartbeat quickened and I suddenly felt very, very warm. I yelped when the ice touched my bare shoulder pulling me from heading deeper into my fantasy about how it would feel to be naked in those sheets with Nissa. "Oo sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you with that." She had sat next to me on my uninjured side, leaning across me to hold the ice in place. My eyes traveled up the side of her neck that was close enough for me to lean in an kiss. Up her jawline to her delicate pointed ear. I had always wondered what they felt like, her ears that was. Were they as soft as they looked? Were they sensitive? "Hey? Why are you looking at me like Sorin looks at people?" She asked a rye smile barely hidden on her lips. I let out a small snort of laughter myself. "Well that was cute. Now you know I snort when I laugh. Awesome." I said in a mock pout. Nissa adjusted her position so she could still hold the ice but was facing me as well. The way she was sitting she was almost straddling my thigh but not quite. Deep breath Chandra. "Well so if you weren't planning on sinking your teeth into my neck, what were you thinking?" She asked with a wicked grin. "Ok, not fair. You are trying to make me blush and not be able to say words." I replied. "Spill it." She said and leaned forward slightly so our faces were closer to each others. "Well, there's something I have always wanted to do." I said as I raised my good hand towards her. "If it's not ok you can tell me to stop and I will. I promise." She replied with only three words and closed her eyes in anticipation. "I trust you" I lifted my hand to the tip of her ear and slowly ran my fingertips down. She jumped a little and gasped. "Oh? Ohh" I couldn't hear the surprise in her voice and her eyes flitted open to meet mine. "I have always wanted to know what they felt like, not what you expected?" I asked. "No actually it wasn't." She replied. "Did you think I was going for the obligatory 'boob' grab?" I asked sarcastically. "Ya I guess I kinda did" she smiled "Not that I would have stopped you." Well then, this side of Nissa didn't have a bashful bone in her body. Good to know I thought. "I am trying very hard to not burst in to flame over here and ruin your nice things. The 'boob' grab would have been the spark that set it off." "Then I probably shouldn't tell you about the sensitivity of my ears, huh?" She asked. "Why would you do that? Tease a Pyromancer like that?" I asked in a deadpan. "It's not a tease I swear. You know how I can sense little changes in nature so easily?" I shook my head yes, becoming warmer by the second. "They have millions of nerve endings that are connected to my whole body. No tease, just the truth." She said and leaned in until her mouth was next to my ear. "Were they as soft as you fantasize about?" She breathed. At that moment I may or may not have lost all consensus of though. "Baby, your starting to smolder" When had she decided to start calling me 'Baby'? How do I get her to always call me that? No Chandra that line of thought is NOT helping your situation. I reached out lacing my fingers with Nissa's, closed my eyes and let the calm I felt from her flow over me. I opened my eyes and I was calm again. "Wow? I really do that to you? I felt it wash over you. Have you ever had that kind of control before?" She asked "To answer your questions, yes you really do that to me. No I have never been able to switch it off like that before. And yes I do like it when you call me 'baby'." I answered. "I didn't ask that...aha I see what you did there. It just kinda felt right. I'm glad you like it. But is it different when it's not fueled by rage? I'm going to go out on a limb here, but I think it was a different emotion causing you to burn." She smiled knowing I would catch her joke. "That was good, nicely snuck in there." She giggled. "I don't actually know. I've never turned into a torch for any other reason. I always thought it only came from a place of excess rage..." Nissa cut me off with a question that brought back the blush cannons. "What about when you take 'care' of yourself." She asked with finger air quotes on the word care. I didn't answer at first. I really wasn't sure how to. I never had taken 'care' of myself. Well not ever completely, not for lack of trying. I knew what felt good to me, but I could never quite get there before I got frustrated and gave up. "I've never successfully taken 'care' of myself." I finally answered. "You've never...?" I cut her off. "No, no I've tried plenty of times. Trust. Me. I just can't seem to finish before I give up in frustration."

"Oh...I see." I. Wanted. To. Crawl. Under. A. Rock. "Baby?" Ok maybe not a very big rock. I really liked it when she called me Baby. It was like she could read my thoughts and knew just how to make me feel better. "Maybe you just haven't found the right thing to turn you on yet, I mean before today." She smiled Nissa all the sudden looked like a light bulb had popped over her head. " Do you think that because they come from two different sources of emotion they burn differently?" She asked "No clue. I know the fire feels different. Less like a wild fire out of control and more like a deep smoldering ache." I explained. "Can 'I' try something this time? I've always wanted to know what you're flames felt like." "Woah Nis, what if it hurt you!? I could never forgive myself." I said the fear evident in my voice. "But what if because it's a different emotion... And I'm the one you're getting it from it won't hurt me? Plus I will be right there to bring you calm if I'm wrong." I thought about it for a few minutes and huffed a "yes" while blowing a lose strand of my hair out of my face. Nissa reached up and tucked it behind my ear. "So how do you want to do this? What do you think will start the burn?" She asked, her voice seductive. "Nissa, I don't want our first time together to be because we are solving a theory. I want that to be special and not for us to rush anything. Everything you do makes me burn a little." I answered "I have a idea, plus it will level the playing field without rushing us." She quickly hopped off the bed, grabbed something from by her dressing table and headed into the bathroom.

A few moments later Nissa returned wearing a robe very similar to the one I was wearing. Seriously where does she gets this fabric? I thought for half a second before I realized what the robe meant. Nissa was going to "even the playing field". She was naked and was planning to let me see all of her. Just at the thought I could already feel the heat spreading.


	4. Chapter 4

Nissa stopped and stood a short distance in front of me. "You don't have to do this, not that I don't want you too. But I don't want you to feel like you have to." I said. She had turned her back towards me and I thought she was going to go back and change. Just then the robe slid down her shoulders in one fluid motion and pooled it at her feet. "I know I don't have to. I want to." She said and turned to face me. I felt the my fire burn hotter as my eyes left her face following the markings that wrapped down her arms, across her chest, torso and thighs. My eyes roamed back up and I heard myself gasp. "You are so beautiful"

Her skin looked like porcelain, I wanted desperately to go to her and run my fingers down the valley between her breasts. "I, I uh" I stammered unintelligibly. She stepped out of the puddle of robe that surrounded her bare feet and walked to me. She stood in front of me where I sat crossed legged on the bed and looked down at me. Nissa reached out and took the end of my braided hair in her hands. She started to slowly undo it combing her finger trough as she went. When it was undone and framing my face she leaned closer. "Just because I'm naked and your touching me doesn't mean we have to take it any further than that." She whispered. "But I'm not touc..." I started "touching me? About that." She said as she reached out grabbing my hand and placed it on her toned stomach drawing it up slowly towards her breasts. I was so afraid of hurting her with my flame that I was biting my bottom lip in concentration. The taste of copper made me realize just how hard I had bit down. Nissa used her thumb to pull my lip free. She leaned in and placed a chase kiss on my lips. "Don't damage those, I'm very fond of your lips Baby" That was it, the close heat of her naked body. The smell of wild flowers and rain, and the way she called me baby. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I felt it start in my hair smoldering but never quite the same flame that I was used to. It spread through me like an ache, the good kind. I saw small crackling flames ignite on the finger tips of my injured arm. Nissa moaned out loud and my eyes shot to my other hand where it was pressed to her skin. The same flames were there and I tried to jerk back, but Nissa held my hand to her. "I'm sorry, I?" She opened her eyes and held my gaze. "It's wonderful" she said breathlessly. She saw my worry. "It doesn't burn, or hurt I promise. It's like pure warm energy flowing through my whole body." She trembled slightly. I stood keeping our connection wrapping my bad arm around her back to pull her closer to me. It hurt, but being like this with Nissa made it easy to ignore. My face was next to her neck and I placed a few kisses upwards to her jaw. I tentatively slid my hand up lightly traced the bottom curve of her breast. She moved slightly pushing her breast fully into my hand until I was cupping it. Her body shook again and she placed her small hands on either side of my face looking into my eyes with her half closed lust filled ones. She seemed to be searching for the answer to a question. her hands snaked into the hair at the nape of my neck. I don't know what came over me, pure instinct I'm guessing. I tipped her head slightly to the side and with out hesitation ran my tongue from the lobe of Nissa's ear all the way to the point at the top in one fluid movement. Nissa said something in Jorgan I didn't understand and my name caught in her throat as she moaned. Her body shook and I massaged her breast tentatively. She seemed to come apart in my arms from that. Her head tipped back and her back arched pressing more of her to me. Finally panting, she rested one of her hands on the side of my face and closed her eyes almost to say she couldn't take anymore. The calm flooded over me then and the flames receded. I wasn't completely sure what had just happened. Did I just give Nissa a big 'O' because of my flames? I barely touched her and not once at her core. "Um Nissa?" "Yes."she said sounding spent and elated. "Did I just?" "Yes." "I mean, did you just...?" "Yes." She answered with a breathy laugh. "But I didn't, I was barley touching you. Are your ears really that sensitive?" She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Having you so close to me and your fire coursing through me and I've never had my ears be sensitive like 'that' before, but yes. It was what threw me over the edge. I know you did want this to be our first time but the moment kinda took over, I'm sorry. " she said. "Nothing to be sorry about, I don't consider this our first time though. I would like to also be naked for that. I am however very happy I pleased my 'girlfriend'." Nissa smiled up at me. "Is it ok if I call you that?" I asked. "Yes I would like that very much" she answered. Just then there was a staccato knock at the door and it swung open before we could ask who it was. Liliana strolled in and Nissa squeaked and jumped behind me. "Hey 'Firecracker' I just wanted to see how you were healing..." Liliana stopped mid sentence and took at the scene. Her eyes went from me to Nissa and back a few times before she said "Well, its about damn time!"


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell Lili!?" I yelled. "People usually wait to hear the 'who is it?' before they just walk the hell in!" "Ah yes, social norms and all that." She responded petulantly looking at her fingernails. "Can you at least?" I asked gesturing to Nissa behind me. Liliana stood there for a long moment and then rolled her eyes and turned around with a huff. I was beyond angry at Liliana for intruding. I could feel the rage inside me build. Nissa bent down to grab her robe, as she did she placed her hand on the small of my back to steady herself. The calm was even quicker this time. Nissa's touch put the anger out much faster then passion. Nissa tied the belt of her robe and stepped beside me. "To what do we owe the pleasure Liliana?" Nissa asked her tone cold. Liliana turned back around and studied me without out saying anything. "Umm Spark?" Nissa asked her eyes on my chest. It wasn't until I looked down that I saw what they were both staring at. At some point my robe had come open to my navel. My breasts weren't completely bared, but it didn't leave a lot to the imagination. I hissed with pain when I tried to cover myself and ended up clumsily holding it closed with my good hand. "Need help with that, Firecracker?" Liliana asked with a devilish grin. Nissa stared daggers at her and turned to help me. Liliana chuckled. "It was just a joke elf. You sure are protective tonight." "So did you need something Liliana? Or...?" Nissa asked impatiently. Liliana rolled her eyes again and said. "Gideon told me about your arm at dinner and when you did not grace us with your presence I wanted to see how you were doing." When did it become evening? I guess I really wasn't watching the clock with everything else going on. "I appreciate the concern Lili, it hurts but I will make it." I said less harshly.

"I do have my moments ladies. I'm not always trying to cause trouble, well at least not this time." Something in her tone set me on edge. She was way to pleased with herself, even for her. "What exactly do you mean by that?" I asked. She smirked and said "You too seem very cozy tonight. But I guess I can't take all the credit on that. I just helped expedite it." I was confused, what the hell did she mean by that? Nissa caught on much quicker then I did. "You knew I was watching that night at the stream, didn't you? You did it on purpose to make me? What, jealous!?" Nissa accused taking a step closer to the necromancer. I understood then. The night Liliana kissed me it wasn't because she was attracted to me. I was just another pawn for her to control and play with like she did with her zombies. I meant nothing to her. All of the sudden insecurity flooded over me. I felt used, hurt and humiliated. I very much wanted to escape at that moment. "Settle down Jorgan." Liliana said with warning in her voice. "I was tired of watching you two dance around each other. It was painful to see two powerful Planeswalkers such as yourselves being so awkward. I knew you were always near by, like some damn elfin shadow. I knew you would be watching and I figured you wouldn't want to lose your chance to be with Chandra, especially to me of all people. And if I was wrong... well win, win for me." I could feel her eyes on me, but I couldn't make myself look up. "Liliana I think you should go. I will be taking excellent care of my girlfriend, so you're concern won't be needed." Nissa reached for my hand and held it tightly. I still couldn't look up, but I tried to give her some reassurance that I was ok by holding her hand just as tightly. "Well I'm glad you're in good hands then 'Firecracker'. Enjoy your recovery" Liliana said dripping with innuendo. I looked up finally at that just in time to see her wink at me before she closed the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

I just stood there silently for a long time looking at my bare feet. "I'm sorry Nissa." I said finally. "Why or what do you have to be sorry for?" Nissa asked. I could feel how rattled she was over what was said. "I don't want you to feel somehow tricked or anything." I said. Nissa turned to face me, placed her delicate fingers under my chin lifting until I was forced to meet her eyes. She studied my face and said "You are my heart. Beautiful, sexy and kind. Nothing she could have said could change how I feel about you. I love you." Now I was pretty sure she actually could read my thoughts. "I know what Liliana said hurt you. But honestly her game was her loss. She will never know what 'this' feels like." With that she kissed me with so much intensity I thought she would burst into flames again. When we stopped for air I smiled. "Thank you for knowing what to say to make me feel better." "I have many ways to make you feel better Baby." She said with a seductive grin. "You are going to turn me into a pile of ash woman!" Nissa just giggled at my reaction. "Are you hungry? I'm starving." She asked. I nodded and she put together a plate with fruit, cheese and bread for us to share. It was good, I hadn't realized how hungry I had gotten. When I was done I thanked Nissa and I was suddenly exhausted. A yawn overtook me without my permission. "I think you might need some sleep Baby, I'm feeling it too." She said garbled in a yawn herself.

I made my way to the bathroom washed my face and grabbed my tank top before making my way to Nissa's bed. She was fixing the bedroll when I walked to her. "Can you help me with this?" I asked holding up my shirt. "I don't think I can sleep in this robe. I'm a kinda a warm sleeper and I would roast in this." I explained. "You could just sleep topless so you don't have to hurt yourself putting it on." She countered. "I mean I normally sleep naked anyway..." She caught my expression of hesitation. "And I can see how that is not going to work tonight. How about this? You sleep topless and I will wear this tonight." And took my shirt from my hand. Before I could protest, her robe was off and she was pulling my tank top over her head. "Tomorrow I can get some of your things so you have something to sleep in." She said turning back to the bed. "What?" Nissa asked. "You look sexy in my shirt." I said. "I feel sexy in it. I love that it smells like you." She smiled and kissed me sweetly before crawling under the covers. I took off my borrowed robe far less shy then before and climbed in next to her. "I know my bed isn't very big, but I guess that means we will have sleep close." She smiled. "I'm perfectly ok with that."I said. We laid facing each other me on my good arm. I wanted to wrap my other arm around her but it already hurt a lot from holding her before as she felt my flames. Worth it. Nissa just pulled herself in closer her arms tight around my waist. She tucked her head under my chin resting it against my collar bone. "At least I don't have to worry about getting cold in the middle of the night." She said and smiled sleepily. I kissed the top of her head and thought 'No, not if I can help it.' Nissa's calm filled me and I drifted off to the sounds of her breathing and heartbeat. Home.


	7. Chapter 7

I burned in my dreams that night. I always did, but it was normally from the pain and anger remembering my past or reliving a battle. This was neither of those things. I knew it was a dream because everything seemed slightly out of focus and beyond my reach. I was there in Nissa's bed still topless, but now also only wearing the smallest pair of panties I had ever seen. These were defiantly not something I owned. I was on my back, my shoulder was no longer in pain and Nissa's silky sheets were twisted around one of my legs leaving the rest of me exposed. I propped myself up on my elbows looking down as Nissa crawled towards me like some predatory cat. She trailed her fingers up the inside of my uncovered leg stopping every few inches to place open mouthed kisses where her fingers had been. My back arched the closer she got to where I wanted her most. My head fell back when I felt her hands playing with the thin fabric at my hips. As she freed my of the last of my clothing Nissa placed a kiss just below my belly button. I felt her tongue make a slow circle there before she continued her descent. The flames consumed me completely then, white hot and pulsing with my rapid heartbeat. I woke in a gasping moan, my whole body was vibrating with pleasure. My brain was reeling with my remembered dream and the sensation I was feeling. Had I just taken 'care' of myself in a dream!? I mean had Nissa? I mean really that was all her and completely amazing. I could remember every touch, every kiss so vividly it felt real. I had startled Nissa awake with the sound, her eyes found mine and I could see she thought I had made the sound from a place of pain and not pleasure. "Spark? What is it? Tell me what you need." That was a interesting way to phrase that I thought, barely able to contain my overly excited mind. "Its ok Nis, its not that." I answered breathless. When I heard how I sounded I was immediately flustered. How in the hell was I going to explain this one? I sat up and adjusted the blanket to cover me a little more. Nissa sat up too waiting for me to clarify. "I had a intensely real dream." "It must have been a good one by how much your blushing" She said with a smile. My blush deepened. "Ooo was it a sex dream?" She asked her smile turning impish. "Yes, very much so." I answered "Mmm was I there? Will you share it with me?" She asked seductively running her finger up my thigh. I shuddered as the feeling of my dream was suddenly very real. "I, uh yes it was only you and me. It felt very real and incredibly intense." Nissa's hand stopped and she quirked a eyebrow at me. "Baby, how intense was it?" "How intense was last night for you?" I asked trying to tell her without actually saying the words. She stared at me her mouth open as she grasped the meaning behind my question. "Wow. That's...Wow." "My reaction exactly." "Will you tell me?" She asked her eyes filled with desire. "Yes. I want you to know how you made me feel."

I recounted everything in great detail to Nissa and waited for her reaction. The look in Nissa's eyes was distant, like she was visualizing all I had told her. "Hello? Are you ok there?" She held up her index finger. "I'm going to need a minute here." She replied her voice full of need. Finally after what felt like a eternity she spoke. "Well you were certainly not exaggerating when you said intense." She sounded little jealous. "Nis what's wrong?" "It's silly. I'm jealous of 'dream' me." Laughing at herself. I couldn't help it I laughed a little too and she playfully pushed me. I grabbed her wrist and placed a kiss in the palm of her hand closing her fingers around it. "Keep that for me, ok?" I said tenderly, hoping to make her see I only wanted her, the real her. "I promise." Her voice caught a little but she smiled.

"What would you like to do today Baby?" She asked. "I'm not sure, my shoulder feels about the same. I should listen to Gideon for once and take it easy. Maybe just grab a few of my things so I can get cleaned up?" I said. "Why don't we just grab all your things and bring them here?" "I don't think I need everything just some clothes...Oh!" It took me a second to understand her meaning. "Nissa, do you want me to move in here with you?" I asked needing to make sure I understood. "Spark, you were already spending all your time here before anyway. And after last night I don't think I could sleep without you next to me." She reasoned. "Ok then, looks like we have a plan for the day." I smiled.

It wasn't that I owned very much, some clothes, armor and a few sentimental trinkets from my family. But this still was apparently too much for me to much for me to help move according to Nissa. "Jace? Can you give me a hand for minute?" She called to Jace as we made our towards the tents the other members of The Gatewatch called home. "Nis, I do still have 'one' good arm. We don't need Jace's help." I said. "No." She said simply. "Nissa, I will be fine." "No, Chandra I'm not chancing it. And your stubborn chain mail covered butt wouldn't tell me even if you were hurting." "Lots of talk about my "ass" in chain mail lately Nis, you may be developing a fetish." I said snickering. But before she could shoot back Jace walked up. "What's up Nissa?" She leveled a 'I will get you for that' glare at me before answering him. "Can you give me a hand bringing Chandra's things back to my tree house?" "Sure no problem, I was going to come see how you were doing later anyway." He said looking at me. "I'm ok, it smarts a bit but I will be fine. I do think someone is taking this opportunity to show her 'bossy' side though." I replied giving Nissa a smile. Jace just laughed "With you, someone has to." Nissa laughed at that and I pouted as we made our way to get my things. "Where would you like me to put this Nissa?" Jace asked when we got back to the tree house. Our tree house I thought then, that sounded nice. "Just over by the dressing table, thank you Jace." She answered. "Oh, have you two seen Liliana lately? She is being way more distant and cranky then usual. Any ideas why?" "No idea." Nissa and I answered in unison. Jace looked at us blankly. "Ok, ya that was weird. I'm going to go now. Take good care of her Nissa." And made his way to the door. I walked to where Jace had left my bag looking for something to change into. "It will be nice to get cleaned up, Thank you.." Nissa was suddenly right behind me, I hadn't heard her make a sound. I turned around surprised and Nissa stepped closer putting a hand on either side of me on the dressing table. I stepped back slightly and felt my ass bump against the table, she had me effectively trapped. Her eyes were looking down and they roamed up my body hungrily before meeting mine. I wasn't sure if I should be concerned or very turned on. "Nis, what..." She stopped me. "You liked teasing me today, didn't you?" She asked seductively. I could tell she wasn't really looking for an answer so I stayed quiet. "My fetishes with this.." She moved both her hands to my thighs trailing them up tortuously slow until she was caressing my ass. "have nothing to do with chain mail I assure you." She finished and dug in her finger tips to make her point. "Prove it." I replied, calling her bluff and trying to keep my composure. She smiled wickedly and I swallowed hard. She brought her lips close to mine but frustratingly not kissing me. Her lips parted and licked them suggestively. Her hands moved upward kneading as they went, I closed my eyes enjoying the sensation. She pulled me closer putting her knee between my legs so I was straddling her thigh. The anticipation of not know what would happen next was sending shivers through me. Her hands stopped at the waistband of my leggings briefly before she hooked her thumbs underneath it. I started to burn then, the same small flames from my fingertips again. Nissa's hands stilled as she fought to not be consumed by the sensation. Nissa breathed in deeply and embarrassment colored her face. "I didn't plan on not being able to control myself." She said sheepishly. My heart was still hammering in my chest and I was so aroused that I could have been sent over the edge with a firm hand shake. "What do you mean?" I asked, trying to hide my desperation for more. "Well after hearing about your dream this morning I couldn't stop myself from fantasizing about you and seeing you react to my touch. It left me well., really turned on. I was finally getting myself to calm down, when you teased me about having a fetish... It was everything I could do to not pull you to me right there in front of Jace and out do 'dream' me." She looked at me sweetly then. "I was just going to tease you a little, I don't ever want to push you to fast or to far. But everything I feel with you is so.. so intense I can't seem to remember that and I lose myself in you." She finished. "I feel it to!" I blurted. "I certainly do not feel 'not' pushed Nis. I just keep wanting more. If I wasn't so worried about not knowing the right things to do... or if I wasn't hindered by my arm, I'm not sure I wouldn't have carried you off and had my way with you already." She kissed me at that. "I'm holding you to that. The carrying off part. As for the other I have no doubt when it feels right it will happen and it will be perfect." She said earnestly. She studied my face for a moment to confirm everything was ok, satisfied she asked "Now before I get distracted again, I believe you wanted to get cleaned up and in your own clothes." "Yes, I mean not that this fabric isn't amazing but yes I would. But is there anyway you could just help me with that here? With a cloth and a basin or something? I don't think I have the energy to go down to the stream right now. I don't expect you give me a full scrub down or anything. Just not sure what I can reach with only one hand." I laughed to ease my embarrassment at being unable to do it for myself. It hadn't hit me until I had asked for her help how tired I was. With how real my dream felt last night it was like I didn't sleep at all. "Of course I will." She answer me with that sweet smile again.

We found something that wouldn't be impossible to put on without aggravating my shoulder. A deep red sleeveless tunic that laced all the way up the front and some shorts that I normally wore while training hand to hand with Gideon. They didn't cover much and fighting with him was the only time I didn't feel exposed with them on. Nissa left to fill the basin and I sat down heavily on the chair by her dressing table. Our tree house was warm from the midday sun and my eyelids started to feel heavy as I waited for Nissa to come back. At some point I must have drifted off because I woke to Nissa's lite touch at my temple and her calling me Baby quietly in my ear. "Hi." I said sleepily. "How long was I out for?" "Not too long, but I did watch you for a few minuets. You looked peaceful, I didn't want to wake you. But I didn't want you to be sore from sleeping sitting up either." She explained. "Thank you." Just that little bit of rest had made me feel better or maybe it was waking up to Nissa being there that had done that. I saw that she had picked a small bunch of crimson flowers when she had filled the basin. "Those are pretty." I gestured to the flowers. "The color made me think of you." She removed the petals placing them in the basin with the water. "Well that explains a lot." I remarked "Explains what?" She asked. "You always smell like wild flowers and rain to me. You must do that for yourself too." "I do, these are my favorite." She said. "So your saying you think of me often when your bathing?" I asked catching her off guard. "I..What was that?" I smiled teasingly at her and said "You said the color of them made you think of me and that these were your favorite to use. So how often would you say you think of me while bathing? Like only occasionally or more like always?" For just a moment she looked embarrassed before understanding the goofy grin I was giving her implied my teasing. Then her face turned seductive as she ran her finger down the side of my neck and asked "Do you want me to answer that. Truthfully?" I choked a bit catching my breath before answering. "I do not." Then with more composure. "At least not right now. But yes I would like for you to tell me all about that at another time." She laughed. " I am so happy I am not a guy right now." I joked " Why would? Oh, I see what you mean." "Yes I would need much looser pants around you." We both laughed then. "Now you have to stop teasing me for a bit. I'm going to have to maintain some control of myself or I won't be able to do this." She said dipping the cloth in the water. I nodded agreeing with her and stood to take the robe off. "Let me help." She untied it and helped it off my shoulders laying it on the bed. I tried to take off my leggings but wasn't making much progress with just the one hand. "I can help with those too." She said standing in front of me untying the laces. "Well, being unable to even undress myself sure is sexy." I said a little frustrated. "You letting me see you vulnerable is very sexy." She said reassuringly and helped me the rest of the way out of my leggings. I could see her surprise that there was nothing else underneath. "I don't wear any." I said to her unasked question about my lack of underpants. "I just never have, they seemed unnecessary. " "Ok. I just didn't expect it is all. I can handle.. I mean do this, help you... I'm just going to stop saying words now." Her face reddened. "It's ok, your cute when your flustered." I smiled. She calmed herself and grabbed the cloth from the basin. She stood behind me and started to run the wet fabric across the small of my back. I hissed at the contact and she stopped. "That's cold!" "Oh, sorry about that. "Can you give me some help with that?" She asked "That I can do." I reached out touching the basin and used my fire to warm the water. She submerged the cloth again and said "Well that will come in handy." She said and resumed washing my back. Nissa deftly ran the cloth over me only pausing to make sure it stayed damp and warm. 'No.' I thought to myself do not let you mind wander on damp and warm. I stopped my dirty thoughts and concentrated on how thankful I was that she was so gentle when she came to my shoulder. She crouched running it over the backs of my legs and thighs. When she came to my backside she hesitated for the smallest of moments but continued. She placed her hand on my hipbone turning me to face her. Her eyes roamed over my body longingly and she looked flushed. I knew this couldn't be easy for her, it wasn't easy for me and all I had to do was stand there. "Nis I think I can do the rest, you don't have to..." "I'm ok. Really I swear. Your just so beautiful." She said. I looked down at myself, trying to find what she deemed beautiful. I had never been comfortable naked, besides my head the rest of my body was completely smooth. I was always told it was normal, it came with being a pyromancer. It only served to make me more self conscious, I tried very hard not to feel that way now. I looked at her not really knowing how to respond. "When I tell you you're beautiful I don't just mean this." She said gesturing to my body. "I mean all of you; who you are and what you are is beautiful." "Thank you." I said trying to show how much I wanted to believe her. She didn't say anything else then just continued where she left off. Her hand working across the hallow of each collar bone, over the swell of my breasts and the valley between. Across my ribs and down my stomach. When she dipped below my belly button I stilled her hand. She didn't protest, she understood my need for a small amount of modesty.

When I was finished she helped me into my shorts and laced up my tunic. Taking my hand she led me to the bed. I laid down unwilling to fight to stay awake any longer. Nissa placed a soft kiss at my temple and whispered "Sleep Baby, I will be here when you wake up." With that sleep consumed me completely.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't know if I dreamt while I slept. The only thing I could remember was hearing Nissa voice and calm stilling my thoughts. I didn't see the fires of Kaladesh or hear the battle The Gatewatch fought and I wasn't visited by the temptresses version of Nissa either. Just calm. When I woke she was there sitting next to me cross legged meditating, her hand resting on my hip. Outside the horizon was starting to lighten. How long had I slept? All afternoon and thought the night? Had Nissa been sitting like this the entire time? The calm, that explained it. She had been there wrapping me in her calm. I felt disquieted at the fact that Nissa sacrificed her sleep for me, although I appreciated it. She always seemed to know what I needed without me having to ask. I had seen Nissa meditate more times then I could count but it always amazed me how still she was. She looked like a porcelain and emerald statue, and even thought she looked so delicate I knew how strong she was. I admired her for that, somehow making it look effortless. Breathtaking really. In that moment I felt like my heart was wrapped in white hot flames, not from lust but the need for us to never be apart. I could see our life together laid out in front of me and there was nothing I wouldn't do to maker her happy. I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes and my mind and heart were engulfed with emotion. Like a switch her eyes opened falling on where her hand lay. "Chandra." She whispered my name almost a question on her lips. "I'm here, I'm sorry you didn't sleep..." "What were you doing just now?" She asked so urgently I thought she was angry. "I uh nothing, just watching you." I answered nervously. "I felt you." "I'm sorry what?" I asked trying to understand. "Your emotions. The raw heat of everything you were feeling. It was so overwhelming I couldn't hold onto my connection with nature." She said looking astonished. I really wasn't sure what to say. "Wow" It wasn't the most clever response but it was all I had just then. "Wow is right. Do you realize that would be like if I could extinguish your flames with a touch?" "Well you pretty much can. I haven't felt myself go all ragey at all when your with me. Even when Liliana was here, normally I would have turned this place to ash. And I was beyond angry, but the fire wasn't there." "It's like we draw off each other's energy. I've never heard of this happening out side of two Jorgan before." She paused thinking. "Whatever our sparks are made of, yours and mine are the same." She looked both overwhelmed and awestruck. "I guess we will have to just wait to see if this helps or hurts us." I said with calm in my voice. "Aren't you worried at all?" She asked. "Nope. It will be ok as long as we are facing it together." I sat up and scooted closer to comfort her placing a kiss on her cheek. She smiled sweetly. "Your right, thank you." "You may not want to tell me I'm 'right' I might take advantage of that." I joked hoping to brighten the mood. It worked. "I will keep that in mind. How does your shoulder feel today? Did getting some rest help?" She asked "I does feel a little better yeah, thank you for that by the way. I think that was the best night sleep I have ever had. I don't think I even moved." I answered stretching the muscles in my back. "No you were pretty still the whole time." I raised a eyebrow. "I thought you were meditating. Or were you just ogling me all night?" I asked. "I may have done some ogling yes. How could you expect me not too? I love it when you wear these." Her elegant fingers played with the hem of the fabric of my too short shorts high up on my my thigh. She was sending little shivers through me, making it very hard to focus on anything else. "When have ever seen me in these? You never stay to watch me and Gideon spar, your always off doing something else." I asked in a effort to compose myself. "Yes I usually like to take that time to enjoy a bath at the stream. It's quite with no one else around." She slid one of her fingers under the edge of my shorts and saying the last part seductively drawing out the emphasis on being alone. I moved to grab her and kiss fiercely but she was up and out of my reach faster then I would have imagined. She smiled at me teasingly. "Damn elf! That was just wrong." I pouted and leaned back on the bed trying to cool off. "I'm sorry, don't pout." She climbed up and laid next to me on her side. If it helps I was only teasing you a little, I was being honest mostly." I opened one eye squinting at her. "What part was the teasing bit?" I asked. "That's not the only time I steal off alone." She answered. "And how is knowing 'that'! Suppose to help exactly?" She laughed hard at that. I couldn't help it her laugh was infectious and I joined her. Once we calmed down a bit I beamed at how much I loved the moments with her. A question pulled at me and I had to know the answer. "Not that I want to bring up old romances or anything but can I ask a question about her? Nis." It didn't seem to phase her at all. "Feel free, for you I'm a open book." She answered. "How was She even able to walk away from you? I mean even if it had only been a physical relationship, with how sensuous and seductive you are you must have drove her insane." I hoped I hadn't said anything to make her uncomfortable. Some times I really didn't have a filter. "It was and I was never like this with her." She said simply. "Umm ok, not that I'm interested in hearing about you being with someone else, but what do you mean?" She laughed understanding. "Things were always 'good' between us in that department but I was young and so guarded emotionally. By the time I had the courage to let he see that side of me she was gone. But with you I am completely incapable holding anything back. After this morning I understand why that is more. Our connection to each other is so strong on so many levels you would be able to feel if I did anyway." She clarified. "That actually makes a lot of sense. Thank you for being open with me." I said content with her answer. "Well if we are asking questions I have one for you..." she asked sitting up. "Ask away." I said sitting up as well tucking one leg under me. "I wanted to ask yesterday but it really wasn't the right time." I nodded "I don't want to be to direct, but how do you keep every inch of you so smooth?" She asked, the tips of her ears going scarlet as she traced a small circle on my knee. "It's part of being a Pyromancer." She looked at me confused. "I would be naked by the end of every fight if I wasn't." I said closing my eyes letting my hair slowly turn into tendrils of bright flame and then smolder back. When I opened my eyes Nissa was staring at me with a look of reverence and desire. "That is so unbelievably sexy." She rasped "I think I can control the energy that fuels it now." I said tentatively, willing a single flame from my index finger. She watched me eagerly as I reached out and traced her collar bone and dipping down pausing just above the swell of her breast. I let the flame go out then, waiting for her reaction. She let out a little whimper when the heat left her skin. "And that was just one finger?" She asked, I nodded. "Well I guess I won't be teasing you anymore, you have a unfair advantage." She laughed shakily. "Oh yes because you are so innocent aren't you?" "We could go round and round on who is better at that..." She said fidgeting anxiously. "But could you just be kissing me right now?" She sounded so vulnerable and eager I didn't even answer, I just pulled her to me my lips crashing into hers hungrily. I had wanted to be gentle and tender like she had been, but honestly 'gentle' isn't something I'm known for. This time I was setting the pace so I used what felt natural. It was raw, emotional and intense. She pulled herself closer until her slender legs were on either side of mine. I let my hands roam her back feeling the way her muscles flexed. I trailed them down low on her hips and lifted her slightly cupping her backside in my hands. Her hips rocked against me then in reaction to my touch. Instinct took over and in one fluid movement I turned us pressing her against the bed. I leaned my body into hers our hips touching, my weight fully against her. "Careful of your arm..." "Don't care." I muttered, lightly biting her lower lip. She shivered mumbling "Okay." I could worry about the pain later. The only thing I wanted to think about right now was how perfect Nissa felt against me. Her mouth was warm and tasted sweet, I couldn't get enough of it. My hand teased down her side and across her stomach. I broke the kiss then to look at her. Her creamy white skin was a stark contrast to the deep green soft leather half shirt she was wearing. Her back arched trying not to loose contact with me. Her breasts strained against the laces holding the shirt together giving me a small look at the valley between. This part I wanted to slow down for, I remembered the feeling of her from the other night, but now I wanted to see her too. She started to squirm a bit underneath me the not enjoying me making her wait. "Nissa? How fond are you of this top?" I asked, needing to feel her naked skin. "This? Hate it. Never liked it at all." She stammered pulling at the tie on the lace in front. With a quick movement I snaked my fingers underneath the bottom lace and snapped it effortlessly. "Your. Way. Much faster, damn your strong." She managed to say haltingly as she kissed at my neck. I pulled the rest of the lace free, her top falling open. She was truly exquisite and I lost myself starting at her for what must have been to long. "Do you like what you see?" Nissa asked seductively. My hand turned to fire as I cupped her breast and we both let out small moans in almost unison. My thumb grazed her sensitive pink peak as I massaged and she rocked hips against me again. This time she hooked her leg around my hip pulling me closer looking for friction. I could feel how turned on she was the way she was pressed against me, so very warm. She tilted her head to kiss me again and when our lips were almost touching I said "kissing your lips makes me wonder what the rest of you tastes like." After seeing the needy look in her eyes I began to trail open mouth kisses down her neck, over her collar bone to her breast wanting to feel that pink peak against my tongue. The closer I got the more frustrated noises Nissa made. Finally reaching my destination I swirled my tongue around it make her making her jerk. I let out a small laugh and my breath caught the moisture making her peak tighten more. I couldn't resist I captured it with my lips, pulling it into my mouth and flicking it with my tongue. Nissa said something in Jorgan that I'm sure was a curse word and tangled her fingers in my hair. "Don't stop doing that. Ever." She groaned. I had just opened my mouth to respond when there was a heavy knock on the door. "You have to be kidding me!" She whined her head dropping back in frustration. The knock came again. "Nissa? It's Gideon are you in there?" The flames from my hand extinguishing I untangled myself from Nissa reluctantly. "I hope you won't miss Gideon too much because I have to turn him into a ball of fire now." I heard Nissa mumble "Makes two of us." as I walked to the door. I pulled it open roughly. "What can I do for you Gids?" I huffed. "Just came to see how your healing and see if you and Nissa would like to join us for dinner at the inn tonight?" He asked cocking a eyebrow at my expression. "Nissa is taking great care of me, I'm actually bouncing back pretty quickly." I said rolling my shoulder carefully for emphasis. "As for dinner? We should be able to make it. Really have to see how the day goes... and all that." I said "Ok then. Chan you sure things are good? Jace said you and Nissa were acting a little off the other day." He asked trying to see around me inside. I moved trying to block his view, I wasn't sure if Nissa had covered herself and I was feeling protective. " Ya. No things are fine. She was just teaching me to meditate and stuff. " I hoped my answer would make him go away. He wasn't getting the picture. "Really thought I should get back to that. Before Nissa turns one of us into a tree or something. But tonight is a for sure maybe, ok? Ok bye Gids" I said closing the door in his confused face. "Well he's lucky I'm in a good mood." I said turning around crossing the room back to the bed. Nissa's face looked troubled and I hoped I hadn't made a mistake or been to eager. "Hey? You ok? If I did...." I stammered not sure what to say and feeling insecure. "Do you think Gideon would hate being a tree?" She asked looking up at me and then laughed at her own joke. I settled down heavily next to her on the bed. "Are 'you' ok baby?" She asked. "Ya. I'm mean besides Gids ruining the moment. I was more worried I was too pushy or all over the place. I just wanted you to enjoy it." I answered. "Oh I enjoyed it a lot, I'm sure you could tell. The Being interrupted part, that I hated. Let's skip that next time." She said taking my hand in hers. "So, you would like there to be a next time huh?" I asked teasingly. "There better be!" She squeaked and I laughed "If I didn't know better I would think you were lying about me being your first." I blushed. "I feel like a bumbling idiot. Promise me Nis, if I'm doing something your not okay with or don't like you will tell me. And like right then, not later. Promise?" I asked earnestly. "Yes I promise, you have to do the same though." She replied "Deal." I agreed. "I would love to pick back up where we stopped, but now I'm all worried someone else will come knocking. Gids looked pretty unconvinced everything was ok. Maybe we should actually go to the inn tonight, put peoples minds at ease." I said. "That's a good idea really. And for safety." She agreed. "Safety?" I asked. "Yes, because if that happens again I am going to turn them into a tree and you are going to burn said tree." She stated matter of factly. "Your wish is my command." I smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the day was pretty low key. Nissa did actually attempt to teach me to meditate. I am horrible at it, as she says there is no whining when you meditate. But we got outside because of it, she took me to her favorite spot in the forest. It was a small clearing following the stream about ten minutes from the camp. It was really beautiful there, quiet except for the sound of the stream and the breeze in the trees. Nissa had packed us a amazing picnic with fruit, cheese and these little Jorgan crackers. We even had a bottle of sweet amber wine to go with lunch. Being there with her, everything felt so perfect. I wanted to know everything I could about Nissa. We sat crossed legged on a small blanket Nissa had packed, our shoulders and hips touching as close as we were. Maybe it was the wine that made me bold or the teasing jokes we had been making at each others expense but I was curious. "Whats it like to be with a man? I mean would you go back or was it just because it was expected of you for your bloodline?" I asked. Nissa chuckled. "Men are amazing, strong and protective." She answered and I frowned and pouted slightly. "Calm down baby. No I wouldn't go back, I knew when I was with her that it felt right. Women can be strong and protective too. You have your shoulder to remind you of that. But women are also soft and caring and let their emotions be seen. But none of that really matters anyway, I can't picture my life with someone who isn't you." She looked into my eyes, her green ones seeing right through into the most important parts of me. "Great answer." I breathed and leaned in to kiss her sweetly. She really did seem to always know exactly what to say. "What about you? Ever though about being with man?" She asked. "Me? Because I'm such a a vision of femininity?" I answered gesturing down my torso. She playfully slapped my knee. "I have never really thought about it, they just don't do it for me. I've never really been attracted to any." I answered. "Well they are attracted to you." I raised my eyebrow at this comment. "Haven't you ever noticed the way Gideon looks at you? I almost thought you two were a couple when we first met. Then you punched him in the stomach after he made fun of your temper and I knew I was wrong about that." "You think Gids is into me?" I asked with a laugh. "How could he not be." She answered being cute. "Well that's it then, I want the boys." I said in mock seriousness pretending to get up. "Don't you even!" Nissa squealed playing along with my joke and grabbing my good hand. But I could see a hint of worry in her green eyes. After our giggles subsided I looked her in the eyes and asked "You do know I was kidding? Right? I have everything I want and need right here." I laced my fingers with hers to emphasize the point. "I know, I'm just not great with the idea of the people I love leaving. Its not your fault. I knew you were kidding." She answered. I paused for a moment, I wanted to know, but I didn't want to scare her. "Nissa if you had been less emotionally guarded would have tried to stop her from leaving you?" I asked. She was quite for what seemed like forever, and when she spoke her voice was soft but even. "Yes. Back then she was my world." Nissa must have seen the worry in my eyes when hers met mine. "Chandra, baby that was back then. That time in my life feels like something a hundred years ago, blurred, like being seen under water." She paused. "But do you miss her? It's ok if you do, Nissa I know she meant a lot to you. I will never fault you for loving her. Everything that makes up your past is a part of you, the cracks make up the picture. And I love every crack they make you , you." I said. My heart was in my throat but I needed her to know her life was her own and I would never be upset by anything she had experienced. "Chandra, It could never be like this. I loved her, I still love her. But this? You and I? I have no words for this connection. I don't know what it is and I don't care. I could try to analyze it and over think it. But all I know, all that matters is that you make me happy. I smile when I'm with you, I laugh more, I feel more. The connection with nature, connecting with the lay lines is easier when I'm with you. You ground me, make me feel whole. What else could I possibly want?" Her question went unanswered when I capture her lips in a kiss. This kiss, this moment and this time is ours. It's sweet and tender, full of emotion. My whole heart is on fire and I know we have to breath but I would suffocate for her. I break the kiss but only because I have to. "Niss, I don't really want to leave here but if we are going to the inn tonight we need to make our way there." I grumbled. I would have rather spent the whole night alone together. "Yeah ok lets go, just promise me it will be brief, ok? I would rather be holding you close and exploring every inch of you... then be sociable at the inn." Did she really need to run her fingers from my hip to my elbow? My mind is totally blanking but I swear I'm trying to find words, any words actually. Unfortunately at this point my brain left my head and all I can think of is Nissa exploring every inch of my body. "Baby did you still want to go?" Nissa asked. 'baby' that sounds so sweet, and it is so hard to say no to that. "Yeah lets go, to at least keep Gids from becoming a burning tree." Nissa smirked at me. "Chandra you are too kind." She replied. "Gids is so lucky that I am. Like super lucky, like he is buying all the ale tonight lucky." I said and she laughed. We packed everything and made our way back down the path. Past the camp and Nissa's, I mean our Tree house. When we pushed through the doors of the inn I immediately I wish we had just stayed home. 

Everything was noisy and I felt out of touch. But the warmth of Nissa by my side grounded me. Our table with Gideon, Jace and new arrival Ajani felt like home to me. It was weird, these people cared about me. I think their crazy don't get me wrong, but it feels good. The only one missing from our little group was Liliana, but to be honest I didn't much mind. After the first bit of adjusting to being around more people then just Nissa the night seemed to flow naturally. There were stories told and laughs shared, there was even a narrowly avoided fight. I almost lost my cool when a "gentleman" who had clearly had his fair share of ale almost spilled a entire tankard on Nissa. "Your lucky my Girlfriend is such a calming presence you oaf! Or I would make you eat that stein." I said in his face. "Now apologize before I change my mind." He stammered out a apology and I turned to see a blushing Nissa and the rest of our party in mixed stages of confused and shocked. "Oh damn it! Niss I'm sorry is it ok if I ..." She cut me off. "Call me your Girlfriend? Yes I like that very much." She finished kissing me to emphasize the point. "So wait? You and Niss are together? Like 'together" together?" Gideon asked confused. "Really?! Gideon I swear you are so thick headed some times." Jace responded shaking his head. Ajani burst in to a loud rolling laugh clapping me on the shoulder. He saw me wince and imminently apologized. "Oh I'm sorry Chandra. But good for you, not everyone can catch a elf." He said still chuckling. Now it was my turn to blush. "Er uh... Thanks you big fur-ball I guess? Well I guess the cat is out of the bag as it were." I said smirking his way, I could see Nissa covering a giggle with her hand out of the corner of my eye. "Oh its way too early in the night for cat jokes Chan, but I will let that slide. Let me get the next round." Ajani stood and turned towards the bar. "Oh look who decided to grace us with her presence? It looks like Liliana finally made it and it looks like she brought friend back from her travels." We all looked up to see Liliana walking our way with a slender woman in a hooded green cloak by her side. "Hello everyone." She said as they reached our table. "I've recruited some extra help." Liliana said gesturing to her companion as the woman lowered her hood. "This is..." Liliana started. "Amaliee." Nissa finished with a wide eyed look a mix of shock and something else I couldn't quite place. The two elf women stared at each other without a word for what seemed like eternity. "Niss, are you ok?" I asked breaking the silence. "Yes, I'm ok. Surprised is all." Nissa said turning to look at me. "Is it ok if I have a minute alone with her, Chandra?" She asked. "Oh course, you don't need my permission." She smiled at me stood and her and the other elf walked through to door seeking a bit more privacy. My heart sank, why had it hurt when she had said my name? Not Baby, or Spark, or even Chan. Chandra. My full name seemed to burn me now. I was lost in my own little world when Liliana sat down next to me. I didn't even register her presence until she spoke. "Hey Firecracker, hows it going? I really do seem to run into the most interesting people when I travel, don't I?" She asked an evil smile playing at the corner of her lips. It was then, that look she gave me that I realized it wasn't a coincidence finding Amaliee. Liliana did't 'do' coincidences, she knew exactly what she was doing. "Still moving pieces in your game I see." I spat from between gritted teeth. "Always." She replied with a wink.


End file.
